Confession
by RestoringBones
Summary: Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal have kept their feeling at bay but when they look at their crushes they lose control of themselves. From watching them smile to their laugh has them on the edge of their seat so now they have something to say to them and hope that they feel the same. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Song: Love Me Like You Do- Ellie Goulding**

Regular Story Line

 **Natsu and Lucy**

 _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

Natsu and Lucy are sitting in Lucy's room relaxing from a tiresome job that they have completed. Natsu lays his head on Lucy's lap as he studies her face with admiration and adoration. Her skin is soft like silk as Natsu graces his finger on her hand while Lucy plays with his hair for a bit. He traces his fingers upward as Lucy shakes a bit, the sudden movement causes Natsu to sit up.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asks as Lucy gives him a soft smile

"Nothing, I got a chill." Lucy answers as the same sensation returns when Natsu scoots closer to her. She closes her eyes as it is followed by a soft laugh; she opens her eyes to see Natsu tickling her sides.

"Natsu, quit it!" Lucy laughs as she starts to fight with Natsu. She firmly grabs his wrist then pins him to the ground.

As she stares deep into his eyes her cheeks begin to turn red. Natsu takes the opportunity to tackle Lucy which causes her to topple backward. Lucy looks up to see Natsu wearing a big grin on his face. _That smile._ Her heart is racing as they stare into each other eyes.

"Consider this as a tie." Natsu quips as his cheeks begin to blush.

"Okay, but can you let me go?" Lucy asks as Natsu shakes his head

"Nope" Natsu answers

"Oh and why not?" Lucy asks as Natsu leans closer to her. Her heart is beating faster now as he gets closer and closer.

"You're the one." Natsu whispers as he releases his grip on her wrist.

"What?" Lucy questions as her cheeks begin to turn red. Natsu moves towards Lucy's right side then sits on the floor.

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

Natsu gently grabs her hand as he places it on top of his chest. She feels his heart racing as she gingerly looks at his face only to see a soft smile.

"You're the only one that can make me feel these things that are unimaginable. You're the light, you're the sun, and you're everything to me." Natsu explains as Lucy begins to blush. She has never seen him like this and never thought today will be the day she falls for him.

"Natsu" Lucy whispers as he leans closer to her. Their faces are only a few inches away from each other. She grabs Natsu's hand then places it on her chest to feel her heart beating rapidly.

"Looks like we have a match." Lucy says as Natsu begins to smile.

Slowly the pair leans towards each other until their lips meet. An electric sensation flow through their bodies and their hearts slowly but surely begin to slow down. A warm feeling inside Lucy spread throughout her body as he places his hand behind her neck. The time spent seemed endless as they both retract from each other with sly smiles on their faces.

* * *

Regular story line

 **Gajeel and Levy**

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

The library has always been Levy's getaway from the world. Losing a sense of time as she flips the pages in the book or imagining how the protagonist defeats the antagonist. However, her sweet haven has a new guest as she looks up to see Gajeel enter the building timidly. She catches a glimpse but when he looks at her, she blushes then continues to read her book. Silently praying he didn't see her but his footsteps are getting closer to her.

"For a moment I thought I couldn't find you." Gajeel teases as he places his hand on top of her head. Nervousness soon turns to anger as Levy swats Gajeel's hand.

"Did you come here to poke fun?!" Levy whispers angrily as she gets up from her seat.

"Oi, calm down, Shrimp. I actually came here for something." Gajeel says as Levy puts away the book on the shelf.

"Oh, what for?" Levy ask as she scans the books to see one interesting…..on the top shelf.

She brings her head down in defeat as she feels someone lifting her up. She freaks out for a moment then realizes its Gajeel as he places her on his shoulders. She stares at the book then grabs it slowly. Slowly Gajeel grabs her waist which causes Levy to blush as he gently places her on the ground. She clutches the book to her chest then looks up at Gajeel. _His Touch._

"Thank you." Levy whispers as Gajeel gives a soft chuckle.

"See we do make a great team." Gajeel says as Levy lets out a soft laugh.

"Back to your issue, what are you looking for exactly?" Levy ask as Gajeel shrugs his shoulder.

"No preference, maybe you can help me find something I like." Gajeel says as Levy nods her head.

The two walk around the library searching for something that catches Gajeel's attention but nothing gave him any interest. Levy isn't aware that Gajeel has been watching her and smiling at her quietly humming a song while looking for a book. Everything she did causes him to smile from the twinkle in her eye when she sees a book to how she tippy toes to get a book from the high self then smiling when she reaches it.

Once they get to the back part of the library, Levy lets out a sigh as she couldn't find anything for Gajeel. The back part of the library contains old literature which wouldn't interest him at all.

"We looked at every aisle and nothing catches your attention?!" Levy whispers as Gajeel scans the aisle.

"See something you like?" Levy ask as Gajeel turns his head and gives her a shy smile.

"Now I do." Gajeel says as he attempts to reach it but it was no use.

"I need you, Levy." Gajeel adds as Levy blushes. She walks towards him as he places his hands at her sides. She shocked to find out how soft and gentle they are. He lifts her to the top shelf to see some dusty books staring at her.

"Which one?" Levy ask

"Surprise me." Gajeel answers as Levy looks to find a green leather book with _An Unlikely Duo_ etched at the side. She grabs it as Gajeel slowly brings her down; she gives him the book. Gajeel looks at it then gets on his tippy toes to put the book back.

"What was the point in using me?!" Levy questions softly

"Wanted an excuse to hold you." Gajeel teases as Levy stays silent.

"You didn't come here for a book did you." Levy states as Gajeel smiles again.

"Didn't think it would take you that long to figure it out." Gajeel laughs softly as Levy begins to walk away. Quickly Gajeel grabs her arm as she looks back at him.

"Come on, don't get upset." Gajeel whispers as Levy something inside her surge throughout her body, is it anger or something else?

"So you came all this way to bother me." Levy states as she avoids his eyes.

"No, I came all this way to see you." Gajeel corrects as he bends down to look into Levy's eyes. Gajeel looks at Levy and sees a small twinkle in her eyes that brings a smile to his face. _  
_

_Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for_

"You're looking at me the way you look at your books." Gajeel teases as Levy feels a chill go down her spine.

The way he paid attention to such small details makes her nervous as she fights the urge to hold him. She admits that she loves it when his hands grab her waist or how he teases her then giving her that wide grin on his face. She feels his hands making their way to her back as she looks up to see him giving her a huge grin.

"What are you waiting for?" Gajeel teases as levy buries her face into his abdomen to hide her red face.

"This can't be happening." Levy whispers softly as she removes her face from his abdomen then looks up to see him smiling.

Something makes her slowly get on her tippy toes to meet him halfway. Once their lips lock, a new feeling fills her body with elation and happiness as he caresses her back. As she slowly gets away from his grip she catches him blushing at her.

"Mind if one more person shares your getaway?" Gajeel ask

"Not at all." Levy answers as she hugs him tight.

* * *

Regular story line

 **Gray and Juvia**

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

When Gray asked Juvia if she wanted to walk with him she was in a daze thinking it was a dream. As they walk through the park, she realizes the dream was indeed a reality. His silence isn't overwhelming to her but soothing as she looks around to see the flowers beginning to bloom. She sees Gray moving towards a small patch of flowers and watches them silently. Juvia quietly walks towards him then sides next to him.

"Is everything okay?" Juvia asks as Gray turns his head to her with a half-smile

"Yea, come on I want to take you somewhere." Gray says as he gingerly takes her hand and continues to walk at a faster pace. Juvia's heart is beating faster than ever and hopes that this isn't an illusion.

Gray slows down his pace as he reaches a small clearing with a small pond in front of them. From above, a huge tree provides them some shade as Gray sits on the grass. Juvia looks around to see such a serene place with beauty around every corner.

"This is beautiful." Juvia marvels as the pond shimmer brightly under the sun.

"Yeah, I come here every now and then just to get some peace and quiet." Gray adds as Juvia sits next to him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Juvia asks as the curiosity eats her alive.

"Wanted to show you one of my favorite spots." Gray confesses as his face starts to turn red.

"Juvia is honored that you took me here." Juvia thanks as she notices something in Grays's eyes.

"Remember when I told you that I wanted to tell you something when all of this is over?" Gray ask as Juvia nods her head.

"We have been through a lot and I know that I can always count on you no matter what. Thank you for always being by my side and having my back. I wanted to tell you that I…." Gray stutters as a nervous feeling take over him.

"You what?" juvia ask as she watches him with a worried look

"That I care for you. " Gray says

"I know you do." Juvia says with a smile as Gray turns his body towards hers and places his hands on her cheeks.

"More than a partner. I will always protect you no matter what happens." Gray confesses as he looks deep into her eyes to see them moist.

"Don't cry, please." Gray begs as he wipes away a lone tear.

"No, these are happy tears, Gray." Juvia mutters as Gray leans in to kiss her on the lips.

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

Juvia's eyes are wide open but she slowly closes them as she moves her hands to Gray's cheek. All of her fantasies were now a reality as he returns the affection she craved for. Ecstasy spreads throughout their body as two hearts beat as one.

* * *

Regular story line

 **Jellal and Erza**

 _I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?_

Walking the streets of Magnolia has always been one of Erza's favorite ways to relax. Watching people go by their lives or window shopping always sets her at ease until she sees someone she knows. He turns his head slowly then stops to stare at her with loving eyes.

"Erza." Jellal says as Erza begins to feel a warm feeling in her stomach. She walks closer to him then smiles at him.

"Care to join me?" Erza asks timidly as Jellal nods his head.

They walk side by side as she eyes him placing his hands in his pockets. He catches her looking at him as she quickly looks away feeling nervous. Slowly the nervous feeling leaves as she begins to strike a conversation. His smile was always her weakest and her smile was his weakness. Time slows down as the two continue talking and walking along Magnolia's busy street. She feels something in her hand as they both look down to see that their hands are intertwined.

"What an interesting turn of events." Jellal confesses as his face begins to turn red

"I'm so sorry." Erza apologizes as she tries to free her hand but he holds on to it tightly.

"No need to apologize." Jellal says as he feels a strong force drawing him closer to her.

They both try to fight it but it is inevitable as the attraction becomes stronger and stronger the closer they get to each other. Jellal places his hand on her cheek then caresses it with his thumb as he begins to smile again. She always loved his smile and is happy to see it again.

"From the day we first met, I knew there was something about you that caught my attention." Jellal says softly

"What was it?" Erza asks as she begins to feel weak under his touch

"Your determination to fight for your friends, your stubbornness, your kindness and so much more." Jellal confesses as Erza begins to smile.

"There it is, that's one of my favorites." Jellal adds as Erza blushes.

"Truth be told your smile is one of my favorites." Erza confesses as Jellal gives her a smirk

"Why tell me this now?" Erza asks as Jellal moves both his hands to her back.

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_

"I wanted you to know how I see you. When you smile, nothing else matters and right now I want to make up for any lost time." Jellal confesses as Erza feel the attraction pulling them closer to each other.

"That can be arranged." Erza whispers as they both kiss.

Two people who were once separated are now reunited after a long time. His touch brings her to a state of bliss as she feels him bringing her closer. A feeling he thought he lost has now resurfaced when he brings her closer to him. Happiness fills his soul as he longs for time to stop so this feeling doesn't leave.

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?_


	2. Chapter 2: Confession Time- Guy Version

**I didn't think I would write two more parts for this one shot until someone in the review section was hoping for the guy's or girl's confessing what happened. I really liked the idea because I can imagine the guys doing this, so thank you _Brittar43_ for the inspiration. Next one will be from the girl's point of view. ^_^**

Regular story line: **Guy's Side**

For once the guild is calm as passing guild members leave and enter the guild from a job well done. Natsu sits on a chair grinning from ear to ear from yesterday's event. Feeling her heartbeat and watching her blush made it worthwhile. Happy watches Natsu for once relaxed and well, happy.

"Something good happened, huh?" Happy questions as Natsu grins. Happy, just like everyone, knew there was something going on between Natsu and Lucy, so it wouldn't be shocking to see them finally date.

"Oi, Natsu, come outside." Gajeel barks as Natsu gets up from his seat and turns to Gajeel.

"Itching to fight this early?" Natsu teases as Gajeel gives a disapproving look.

"If I wanted to waste my time with something meaningless then yes." Gajeel quips as he and Natsu leave the Guild to be greeted by Gray and surprisingly, Jellal disguised as Mystogan.

"Looks like everyone is here, shall we walk?" Jellal asks as the guys nod their heads. Happy trails silently behind Natsu and notice the change in atmosphere between the four guys.

"Alright, let's hear it, who did it?" Gajeel questions as everyone nervously looks at the ground.

Gajeel begins to smile thinking he was the only brave one to accomplish the goal until he locks eyes with Jellal. There's something different about him as if he has been relieved.

"It was a coincidence that I stumbled upon her yesterday and I almost didn't confess to her" Jellal confesses

"We made a deal and you…." Gajeel interjects before Jellal lifts his hand in a defensive manner.

"I said _almost_. I felt for once everything was right and a feeling of elation filled me up. I looked down to see our hands were intertwined, it felt like it belonged there. We have been apart longer than I can imagine and it aches me that I leave her with a bittersweet feeling. I vow to protect that light and I won't lose it to anything or anyone." Jellal confesses as Happy watches in awe the change of emotion.

Natsu kicks a stray rock in front of him as he listens to Jellal's words. One of his fears is not being able to save Lucy when she needs him and the mere thought of Future Lucy dying still scars him to this day. At times, whenever she falls asleep, he watches her breathing to see if she okay. On the other hand, Gray has known Juvia's feeling but has felt guilty not being able to return them to her. She was persistent but he liked her company.

"I told her I wanted to make up for lost time. and she was more than happy to oblige." Jellal adds as he begins to smile. The way they kissed made him have the same warm feeling again.

"Alright, now who's next? How about you, Gajeel?" Natsu jokes as Gajeel suddenly becomes speechless.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you confessed to her in a song." Gray quips

"Oi, I thought we were being supportive of each other." Gajeel retorts as Gray and Natsu laugh.

"It took some time but I was finally able to find her." Gajeel smiles at his indirect short joke.

"I found her all bundled with a book that looked bigger than her face. I teased her and I had her 'help' me find a book to read, but that wasn't the best part. Watching her trying to reach a book from the top shelf was the main highlight." Gajeel declares while imagining the scene play again in his head. Her small frame within his grasp and watching her happily retrieve a book was a definitely a sight worth remembering.

"Still shocked you stepped inside a library and didn't get kicked out." Gray quips as Gajeel rolls his eyes.

"We made it to the back of the library and I found a book on a high shelf." Gajeel continues

"This was another attempt for you to hold, isn't it?" Jellal speculates as Gajeel lets out his unique laugh.

"You're a quick one. I pretended that I couldn't reach her and had her get it for me. She so small but she can pack a punch when she wants to. She brings down the book then I put it back on the shelf. I mentioned that I came all the way to see her then I saw the little twinkle her eyes make when reading had me crazy." Gajeel confesses as Natsu notices that Lucy has the same twinkle in her eye when she gets a new story idea.

"Her small face squished against my stomach made the hair on the back of my neck jump. She starts to get on her tippy toes and I don't need to fill you in with what happens next." Gajeel teases as Gray and Natsu are the only two remaining.

Happy watches quietly from behind Natsu as he sees Jellal and Gajeel in a different light. He was curious what Natsu or Gray have to say about yesterday. Jellal stops walking then turns to Natsu.

"I believe it's your turn, Natsu?" Jellal announces as Gray's eyebrows perk up when he notices how Natsu has not been commenting as much.

"Unless you chickened out." Gray jokes as Natsu gives him a sly smile.

"Trash talk when you learn to keep your clothes on, Ice boy." Natsu retorts

"Spill it, did you do it?" Gajeel questions as Natsu sighs

"We were back at her place after we finished this tedious job. I had my head on her lap which she has gotten used to by now. I was watching her face and she was unaware of it all until I caressed her skin. She jumped and I freaked out but only to find out she was ticklish. She must have done something during the year I left because she firmly grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the floor." Natsu confesses as Happy blushes from the thought of Lucy doing that to Natsu.

"Thought she was more docile." Gray comments as Gajeel nods his head.

"She was staring at me and she started to turn red, so I tackled her. I had something click in me that I had to protect this person, I had to be with this person. I grabbed her hand and let her feel my heartbeat then she grabbed mine to feel hers. I joke about carrying her but it's the only time she would let me hold her without freaking out. Having her close to me with her arms around my neck is just amazing." Natsu confesses as he looks at his hand.

"Lucy just makes everything right." Natsu adds as he lets out a soft smile.

"Now the last but not least, Gray Fullbuster, time to share your tale." Gajeel announces as Gray coyly looks at the side with a small grin.

"I took her out for a walk to take her to one of my favorite places. She was nervous and there was a small patch of flowers there but I didn't want to give her a flower because she would lose it. Well, a while back I promised when this whole ordeal was over I would give her an answer. I took her to this serene place that looked it was straight out of a story and she was in utter awe. The way she looked was just amazing, so when she sat down I got a bit nervous." Gray admits as the guys nod in unison.

"I told her I saw more than a partner and that I want to protect her no matter what. She started to cry and I begged her not to cry, but she was so happy that she couldn't help it. She cares for me and I didn't want her to think I was taking her feelings for granted." Gray confesses as looks up at the guys with a small smile.

"Seems like everyone did it, so who will be the next one to propose?" Happy ask as the guys immediately turn pale and frantically look at the ground to avoid eye contact.

"Let's handle one thing at a time, guys." Jellal says as they each turn to see Happy with a wide grin on his face.

"Oi, cat don't you dare say this to anyone!" Gajeel barks as he attempts to grab Happy. Happy sprouts his wings and flies above the guys.

"Didn't think you had a soft side, Gajeel." Happy teases

"Oh, I know some people who would love to hear this." Happy laughs as he heads for the Guild.

"Happy!" Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel scream in unison as they chase down Happy.

Jellal stays behind as he watches the scene unfold. He didn't think this small pact would have helped him open up to Erza, but he is thankful for this. He continues to walk and hopes to see a sight of scarlet hair passing by him.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession Time: Girl Version

**Last part of the confession chapter! :D I may have gotten a bit too excited writing this one.**

Regular story line: **Girl's Side**

Walking to the Guild with a smile on her face, Lucy feels like she is on Cloud Nine. That unexpected encounter with Natsu had shaken her up a bit but in a good way. She has been so comfortable with him for so long that it did look as if they were already dating. She looks around Magnolia and spies Levy looking at a nearby bookshop. Lucy walks towards Levy and gently taps her shoulder to catch her attention.

"Good morning, Levy." Lucy greets with a smile as Levy smiles wide.

"Good morning, Lucy." Levy says happily

"Want to walk to the Guild together?" Lucy asks as Levy nods her head. Lucy notices how bubbly Levy is today and begins to wonder if something good happened to her as well.

"You seem to be pleased today, Levy." Lucy states as Levy begins to look at the ground nervously.

"Is it that obvious?" Levy laughs nervously as Levy looks up to see Juvia happily walking around Magnolia.

"Juvia?!" Levy shouts as Juvia turns around with a happy expression on her face.

"Lucy! Levy!" Juvia exclaims happily as she dashes towards them and hugs them.

"Guess you're having a good morning, Juvia?" Lucy questions as Juvia releases her grip.

"Gray confessed his feeling to Juvia yesterday." Juvia confesses happily as Levy and Lucy's jaw drop. Was it a coincidence that Natsu and Gajeel also confessed to them yesterday?

"He did what?!" Levy shouts as Juvia places her hands on her cheeks. Her cheeks are turning pink as she closes her eyes picturing her and Gray dating.

"It was just as Juvia always dreamed it would be." Juvia admits as Lucy and Levy each grab hold of her. This was a monumental occasion and they needed to talk, stat.

"I think there is a little shop that we can chat in peace." Lucy suggests as Juvia gives her a bewildered expression.

"We're are we going?" Juvia question as Lucy and Levy begin to drag Juvia with them to the shop.

"We have to hear every detail of your story, Juvia!" Lucy says as Levy giggles.

"It has been a while since we had time to ourselves." Levy comments as Lucy nods her head.

Juvia is overwhelmed as they take her to a small shop that is known for its pastries and sweet tea. The shop is small but has ample chairs and small booths to sit in. A small bell rings inside the shop as the three enter the shop, a sweet aroma fills the air as they walk inside to see Erza sipping a cup of tea in a booth. She has a small smile on her face as she looks outside the window.

"Erza?" Lucy mutters softly so she doesn't shock Erza.

"What brings you three here?" Erza questions as she gestures them to sit with her. The red vinyl booth squeaks as the three slide in.

"Turns out Juvia's dream came true yesterday." Levy smirks as leans on the table with her hand on her cheek.

"Oh? Care to share, Juvia?" Erza questions as Juvia continues to squirm in her seat. The news itself still shock Juvia and wonders if this is all a dream that she doesn't wish to wake up from.

"Gray confessed his feelings to Juvia yesterday." Juvia confesses happily as Erza chokes on her tea. She regains her composure and places the teacup gently back on the table.

"Start from the beginning!" Erza shouts as Juvia looks at Levy and Lucy for help but they're looking at her with all their attention. Their smiles and attention make Juvia even happier knowing there are others who are happy for her happiness.

"Gray took me to a secluded area in the forest that is far back from Magnolia. It was so serene and beautiful with a crystal clear pond, flowers all over the ground and tree shield you. He told me that he saw me more as a partner and then he….. Kissed Juvia." Juvia exults as she begins to feel to smile again. She always wanted Gray to return his feeling to her and never thought he would do it yesterday.

"NO WAY!" Lucy, Levy, and Erza shout in unison as Juvia resumes to her smitten self. Lucy reclines back to her seat as she remembers seeing Natsu like that yesterday made her beyond nervous and maybe falling more for him.

"You're not the only one who had an unexpected encounter yesterday." Erza acknowledges as Lucy, Levy, and Juvia turn their attention to Erza. Levy leans across the table and lowers her head fearing someone might overhear.

"You saw Jellal yesterday?" Levy whispers and Erza smiles softly.

"How was it?" Lucy asks as Erza becomes timid as the mere thought of yesterday. Holding Jellal's hand felt comfortable to her, but she also felt secured in his presence.

"It was a rare occasion to see him outside lately but I have to admit that he is something. I asked him to walk with me and I was afraid to hear him say that he couldn't, but he walked with me. Somehow our hands were intertwined and neither of us noticed until we both looked down." Erza recalls as holds onto the warm teacup.

"Such a shy man." Juvia comments as Erza chuckles.

"I assure you he is not that shy." Erza smirks as she sips on her tea.

"Oh, then things got steamy, Erza?" Levy teases as Erza's face turned pale.

"Good or bad?" Levy continues as she watches Erza brings the tea cup to the table.

"As good as a strawberry cake." Erza coyly answers as Levy smiles wide. Lucy's face begins to redden as she remembered how warm Natsu felt when he kissed her. Her body soon becomes rigid as she tries to get comfortable.

"What about you, Juvia?" Levy ask as Juvia smirks

"It was just as Juvia pictured it. He was warm and tender just like how I dreamt." Juvia marvels as Erza leans forward to Levy.

"Are you hiding something, Levy?" Erza questions as Erza gazes deep into Levy's eyes.

"Eh, no, nothing at all. Which tea do you recommend, Erza?" Levy blurts out as grabs a small menu from the table.

"Avoiding the question are we, Levy?" Erza whispers as Levy begins to sink lower into her seat.

"Cat caught your tongue?" Erza quips as she watches Levy give herself a forced smile.

"More like Dragon Slayer." Levy confesses then immediately covers her mouth.

"Ah, Levy, congrats!" Lucy exclaims as she holds Levy in a tight hug.

"Heh, that explains that flustered look when I cornered you." Erza explains as Levy scratches the back of her head.

"Tell us, Levy!" Juvia demands as Levy lifts herself up and sits properly.

"Well, I was reading in the library like always and I saw Gajeel coming in the library. The one time I hoped he couldn't find me and he did." Levy confesses as she covers her face.

"He wanted help to find a book and there was a book on a high shelf. I couldn't reach but he grabbed me from behind and I had a warm feeling overwhelm me. He may be rough around the edges, but can be gentle too." Levy admits as she begins to smile at how gentle he was holding her and wonders if he will do it again.

"I buried my face in his stomach and my heart couldn't stop beating. Something drew me closer to him as I got on my tippy toes. He slowly leaned in closer to me and when I kissed him, it felt just right. He was not too rough but not too gentle, I didn't want to let go." Levy coos as she imagines herself laying her head on his thigh while she reads a book then occasionally glances up to see his face.

Lucy knew they each cared for their guys and was just happy knowing they cared for the girls just as much. Lucy notices Levy, Erza, and Juvia's sharp glares piercing through her like an arrow as Lucy lets out a nervous chuckle.

"What?" Lucy asks nervously as they all gave her a mischievous grin.

"You're glowing today, Lucy." Erza blurts as Lucy attempts to scoot out of the booth.

"I really have to use the restroom." Lucy says nervously as Levy feverously writes a script on the table. The table glows brightly as Lucy is pushed back into her seat. Levy points at the scripture on the table which read _: We can all leave until_ _everyone shared their story._

"Looks like we're stuck until you spill it." Levy beams as she gives Lucy a wink.

"Dragon Slayer caught more than your tongue?" Levy teases as Lucy's eyes widen. She can feel their gazes on top of her which is making her even more nervous.

"Huh, no, no way. He…he wasn't like that at all." Lucy stutters

"Oh, I recalled you two were tired from that job yesterday. Did he give you a pick me up?" Erza jest as Lucy nervously touches her hair.

"Eh?!" Lucy shouts as she feels her temperature rising tremendously.

"Lucy, we can't leave until you tell us your story, so you might as well tell us." Levy orders as Lucy gives an exasperated sigh. Lucy fumbles with the hem of her skirt and meets everyone's excited eyes.

"We were in my room as usual. He rested his head on my lap and I decided to play with his hair; it was actually really soft. I was so absorbed while playing with his hair that I didn't notice him caressing my skin." Lucy recalls as the girls watch Lucy slowly start beaming happily.

"He was freaking out what was happening and I told him it was nothing. He continued to tickle me until I pinned him to the floor. I looked into his eyes and he looked so comfortable with me. I felt my cheeks heating up and he tackles me to the floor." Lucy sighs. The moment his body collided with hers, she felt something she never felt before. Was it an attraction?

"Typical of Natsu." Erza mentions as Levy lets out a sigh.

"What happened next, Lucy?" Juvia asks as Lucy calmly tells her story.

"He said it was a tie and he refused to let me go. He leaned in closer to me and I thought my heart was going to stop. He has this scent, it's subtle but reassuring. He told me I was the one." Lucy smiles as Juvia gasps loudly.

"Guess we know who is getting married first, huh?" Levy cheers as Lucy tries to escape from the booth, but no luck.

"Natsu was always known to be blunt." Erza reassures as she leans her head against her hand.

"He grabs my hand then places it on his chest. His heart was thumping so loudly that I was in shock that I didn't hear it earlier." Lucy blushes as Levy and Erza sway happily in the booth.

"I grabbed his hand and placed it on my chest and sure enough my heart my racing. Soon we both leaned it and we just kissed." Lucy adds as the scripture on the table fades away.

"Aw, Lucy!" Levy shouts as she hugs Lucy tightly. Erza crosses her hands across her chest as she gives the girls a mischievous smile.

"Seems the boys made some sort of arrangement" Erza whispers

They leave the small shop and head towards the Guild to have some fun of their own. They speculated that the guys made some arrangement to confess their feelings, so they decided to have some fun of their own. Erza knew it would be rare to see Jellal walking the streets again. However, as fate would have it, she spots him from afar then turns around to the girls and winks. She walks towards him with determination or maybe longing.

"Jellal?" Erza says softly as the girls watch the scene unfold from the sidelines.

He turns around slowly and becomes pale when he looks into her eyes. She is still nervous around him as she attempts to lean closer to him.

"Erza?" Jellal mutters as she kisses his cheek. Her heart is racing from such a small action but to see his face burning was quite the sight.

"Come back soon, Jellal." Erza whispers as she begins to walk away until he grabs her hand. The girls let out a gasp as they watch Erza's nervously staring at the ground.

"Maybe we can go out for another walk?" Jellal suggests as he squeezes her hand. He removes the bandages covering his mouth then softly kisses her hand.

He lets go of her hand while Erza begins to feel her heart stop beating. He gives her a smile and begins to walk away to where ever he is headed. Erza makes it back to the girls.

"One down." Erza murmurs as they continued to walk to the guild.

* * *

Regular Story Line: Guild

Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu catch their breath from chasing Happy hoping he wouldn't spill anything to the girls or anyone to be exact. The girls enter the Guild while Erza stays behind and watches from the banister. The goal was to see if they can get the boys flustered like how they made them nervous yesterday. Erza watches Levy timidly walking to Gajeel, he's standing next to a shelf, which provides her the perfect excuse.

"Gajeel, are you alright?" Levy ask as she notices how out of breath he is.

"I'm fine, Shrimp. Are you worried about me?" Gajeel teases as he leans closer to her.

"Do you think you can help me see what's on top of that shelf?" Levy ask as Gajeel begins to strain his neck until Levy stops him.

"You don't know what it is." Levy argues as Gajeel begins to grab her waist.

"Allow me to assist." Gajeel laughs as he lifts Levy up until she reaches his face, she firmly places her hands on the wall then smiles. She gazes at him as he begins to feel more out of breath when she leans in closer to him, she stretches her arm to grab a small ink bottle on the shelf.

"Okay, I got it now." Levy beams as Gajeel struggles to speak a bit. He places her on the ground before he drops her.

"Thank you, Gajeel." Levy thanks as she walks away from a flustered Gajeel.

"Two down." Erza whispers as she watches Juvia wrapping her arms behind Gray.

"Juvia wants to thank you for yesterday." Juvia whispers as Gray tenses up.

"If you want we can go back there later." Gray suggest as Juvia rest her head on his shoulder.

"I look forward to being alone with you, Gray." Juvia whispers as Gray lurches his body forward only to have Juvia hold him tightly.

"Three down." Erza whispers as she watches Lucy walk to Happy and Natsu. Natsu quickly holds down Happy as Natsu greets Lucy.

"What did you two do?" Lucy sighs as Natsu shakes his head.

"Nothing, I swear." Natsu says as Lucy smiles at him. She clenches her fist and begins to lean closer to Natsu. He always did this to her and she wanted to do it to him. Her forehead touches his as she begins to smile.

"I can see why you like doing this." Lucy whispers as Natsu begins to blush. She leans away then kisses his forehead. Happy begins to squirm from their interaction that he decides to keep quiet about everything.

"Let go do a job together again." Lucy says as Natsu gets up from his seat and grabs her hand. They head to the request board to decide which one would be the winner.

"All down and accounted for." Erza whispers as she watches her friends smiling brightly.


End file.
